Born to be a Superstar (season 4)
The fourth season of Born to be a Superstar produced by Viva Television and premiered on IBC in September 14, 2014. Anja Aguilar host of the show. The newest judges including Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Ronnie Liang. Auditions for this season were held in several key cities in the Philippines including Baguio, Iloilo, Cebu and Davao. As of February 8, 2015, Christian Sy, a 19-year old singer from Quezon City High School, was hailed as the grand champion of the season while Angeline delos Santos as the 1st runner-up and Tony dela Paz as the 2nd runner-up. Auditions The auditions for the third season takes place in key cities in the Philippines. Major auditions are held in Baguio, Davao, Cebu, Batangas and Iloilo where the hopefuls are judged by Mark Bautista, Donna Cruz and Ronnie Liang. Also, auditions are also held in other cities mall tours and judged by the staff of Born to be a Superstar become the huge success in the nationwide talent search contest in the next singing superstar fans to be the superstar champion discover the best singer in the country through worldwide audition rom a different collage of high-school students for oung singing superstars. IBC, Viva Entertainment, Inc. and its radio partners like 90.7 Love Radio, 93.9 iFM, Mellow 947, 96.3 Easy Rock, 99.5 Play FM, 101.1 Yes FM and Kapinoy FM 107.9 provided free transportation, food and lodging for Theater Eliminations. Auditions took place in the following locations: Finalists Elimination chart Some contestants has all in superstars includine new finalists, along with Season 1, 2 and 3. Television ratings Television ratings for the fourth season of Born to be a Superstar on IBC are gathered from two major sources, namely from AGB Nielsen Philippines and Kantar Media - TNS. AGB Nielsen Philippines covers Mega Manila, while Kantar Media - TNS covers most of the Philippines. Television ratings for the fourth season of Born to be a Superstar: *'Color keys:' *Highest rating during the season *Lowest rating during the season Music 'Born to be a Superstar 4: The Album' Born to be a Superstar: The Album is the compilation album from the reality talent show Born to be a Superstar (season 5) finalists, an franchise in the Philippines. It released under Viva Records and Vicor Music released on December 2, 2014. The album composed of 11 tracks and performed by the top 10 contestants of the TV show. # The Greatest Love of All (composers: Michael Masser and Linda Creed) - Christian Sy # Kunin Mo Na ang Lahat Sa Akin (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Angeline delos Santos # Reaching Out (composer: Cecile Azarcon-Picazo) - Tony dela Paz # Love Will Lead You Back (composer: Freddie Satirno) - Carmina Topacio # Suddenly (composer: Christian Martinez) - Justin Francis # You Don’t Own Me (composer: Louie Ocampo) - Rachel Pegason # What Makes You Stay (composer: Tito Cayamanda) - Loppo Maniquiz # Pangarap ng Butuin (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Cara Quiapos # Muling Buksan Ang Puso (composer: Louie Ocampo) - Allan Parel # Kailangan Ko'y Ikaw (composer: Ogie Alcasid]]) - Genevieve Rochelle Arandia # Born to be a Superstar (Theme) (composer: Vehnee Saturno) - Anja Aguilar References See also *Viva Cine Idols presents Megastar Sharon Cuneta movies on IBC *IBC-13 Continues To Developing Its Own Stable Of Talents *Born to be a Superstar Gears Up for Season 4 this October *IBC-13 Maintains TV Ratings Lead Nationwide in September *New Looks At IBC-13, As The #3 Network *IBC’s ‘Born to be a Superstar’ Beats ABS-CBN’s ‘The Voice of the Philippines’ and GMA’s ‘Bet ng Bayan’ in Mega Manila *''Born to be a Superstar'' External links *Official website Category:2014 television seasons Category:Born to be a Star series Category:Philippine reality television series Category:Philippine television series Category:Intercontinental Broadcasting Corporation